


Ghosts Aren't Real

by TotallyNotKamz



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Ghost Hunters, M/M, Shadowhunters Hiatus FlashBang, Team Indigo, context for the drawing, its overall art but I added a little written part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotKamz/pseuds/TotallyNotKamz
Summary: Simon Lewis is a ghost hunter, a failed one at that. That is until one day he visits and alleged hunted house and discovers it’s the real thing. Who is going to help him when the spirit traps him inside the house?Square #1: Ghost Hunters





	Ghosts Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of problems with this drawing. In my first attempt, the file kept getting corrupted and crashing the program, so we came to the conclusion it was haunted. Due to my frustration redrawing the same pose, I decided to go with something completely different and work off a “draw the squad challenge” you can find right here: http://snuffysbox.tumblr.com/post/168088156217/another-draw-the-squad-please-credit
> 
> I wrote a little context to what leads to the drawing and I'm rusty with writing, so I tried.

Simon was a failed ghost hunter, or at least that’s how he saw himself. It had been a whole year since he started his business and every single haunted place had turned out to be a bust. That hadn’t deterred him from his dream job, so with the support of his best friend Clary, he continued investigating.

It was on a Friday afternoon that he arrived at a mansion. The owner had called him the day before and asked to go check it out, see if he could find any ghosts since he planned on selling the old place. It was beyond creepy, as most of them were.

Strapping his night goggles, Simon walked inside the house, EMF meter in hand. There seemed to be nothing unusual about the place, other than the musty smell that old houses usually had. When it seemed like it was just going to be another failed mission, his EMF meter started making weird noises. Noises Simon had never heard it do.

“Oh boy…” he muttered, as he saw something that looked like a green light coming from inside one of the rooms.

It was fine; he knew what he was doing. First he needed to establish the nature of the spirit. He walked inside the room; the green light was so bright it completely blinded him even with his night vision goggles on. He removed them, trying to see if he could catch a better glance of the spirit.

“It’s probably just a green light someone left here,” Simon said to himself. “Cause people leave lights in random haunted mansions all the time.”

There was a piercing cry that surprised Simon and that’s when the green light started getting brighter and moving closer. Simon dropped everything and ran outside the room. No, he wasn’t prepared for any of this. His teachers had never mentioned anything about green crying ghosts. That was above his pay grade.

The doors were opening and closing, Simon didn’t know where to run to for fear of getting crushed by a door. He finally found the main entrance and to his surprise it was locked. Mustering all his strength, Simon tried over and over to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. Another cry came from behind him; the green light was coming down the stairs.

“I’m gonna die,” he whispered to himself.

Simon ran to the living room and hid behind one of the dusty couches. He quickly grabbed his phone from his backpack and called Clary. Clary would save him.

The phone rang and rang, until she finally answered.

_“Hey Simon, how was the gig?”_

“Clary, help me,” he whispered, fearing the spirit might hear him and find his hiding spot.

 _“Are you okay? What happened?”_ She sounded worried.

“There’s a crying green ghost and it wants to kill me Clary, it wants to kill me!!” His heart was beating faster. “You have to come help me.”

There was silence for a few seconds. _“You sure it’s a ghost? Maybe it’s just a lamp.”_

“I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF IT WAS LAMP!” Simon yelled. More doors opened and closed around the house. “Please Clary, its coming for me,” he whispered this time.

 _“Fine, I’ll help you.”_ She didn’t sound very convinced.

“Thank you Fray, you’re saving my life,” he muttered. “The ghost locked the front door, so you’re going to have to find another way to come in.”

 _“Sure Simon.”_ She hung up.

\---

It felt like hours of sitting behind the couch and trying not to make a sound, when a flashlight blinded him.

“Simon?”

“Jace?” Simon whispered. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Clary sent me,” he answered.

“Shhh… The ghost is going to hear you.”

Jace looked around the room with his flashlight, then back at Simon. He arched an eyebrow. “Simon, ghosts aren’t real.”

“But they are, I saw it. Spooky green light and everything,” he attempted to explain. Jace just rolled his eyes. “If you don’t believe me, why did you come get me?”

“To show you that they don’t exist, now come on. Where did you say you say it?”

“Near the stairs, but we’re not going there,” Simon replied. “We’re leaving.”

“I’m going to show you that whatever you saw wasn’t a ghost.”

“No, we’re not going there.” Simon wrapped his arms around his legs. “Either we leave or I’m staying here forever.”

Jace once again rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of Simon. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Do what?”

As if he weighted nothing, Jace grabbed Simon by the waist and carried him over his should. “Let’s go.”

“LET ME DOWN!!” Simon yelled and kicked, but Jace didn’t budge.

He carried Simon outside the room; there was no sign of a green light, just darkness.

“See there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Jace commented. “Ghosts aren’t r-“

Simon was tearing up. “What happened?”

Another loud cry and the green light was right in front of them.

 


End file.
